


take my whole life too

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BIG OOF, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: grantaire falls for courfeyrac





	take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



It’s a well-known fact that Grantaire has alcohol on him ninety percent of the time. The remaining ten percent is when he goes to his single morning class hungover every week. Who even scheduled his timetable so that the one day he has a nine a.m. class is Monday? Grantaire definitely has a bone to pick with them.

Especially right now, on Sunday night, at a house party hosted by Feuilly and Bahorel, drunk enough to know he’ll regret his life in the morning but not drunk enough to not care. He decides to fix this by drinking the last of his wine.

Courfeyrac plops down on the couch next to him. “How are you doing?”

“Mmf,” Grantaire grunts, resting his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder.

“An eloquent observation, as always,” Courfeyrac drawls.

“M’out of wine,” Grantaire complains.

Courfeyrac shrugs, making Grantaire’s head jerk nauseatingly. “Probably just as well. You look like you’ve had enough.”

Grantaire doesn’t particularly like that Courfeyrac has a habit of parenting him when it comes to alcohol, but thanks to him he hasn’t had alcohol poisoning so far this year, so he knows he should be grateful. Besides, he’s not half as bad as Enjolras, who berates him every time he pulls out a bottle in meetings. Which is all the time. Grantaire wonders how they manage to get things done.

Speaking of whom… Grantaire glances around blurrily but can’t seem to find Enjolras among the Amis. “Where’s Apollo?” he asks.

“Our fierce leader has gone home,” Courfeyrac replies. “He didn’t even drink the punch I spiked. What a spoilsport.”

“I miss him,” Grantaire mutters.

“I know,” Courfeyrac says. Grantaire would be embarrassed about admitting this, but the alcohol has gone to his head enough to not care and, besides, Courf already knows about Grantaire’s big fat schoolboy crush on Enjolras anyway.

“Why doesn’t he like me, Courf?” he whines. “Why does he hate me? Why does no one like me?”

Courfeyrac immediately stiffens before he manoeuvres them both so that he can look into Grantaire’s eyes, hands on his shoulders to hold him up. “Grantaire. People like you. Enjolras likes you, he just gets his head stuck in his ass sometimes. And I know how much you love him, but Enjolras’ opinion of you shouldn’t affect your own self-esteem. You have so many other people besides him who care about you.”

“Like who?” Grantaire scoffs. He’s aware that he’s being stubborn about this now, but again he doesn’t really care.

Courfeyrac narrows his eyes. “Like everyone here. They all like having you around enough to invite you to this party. And… me.” Courfeyrac lowers his gaze for a moment and Grantaire thinks he can see a blush creep up his neck. “R, you’re my best friend, I care so much about you. I love you, man, and… I know it’s not the same, but it has to at least mean something to you.”

“It does,” Grantaire slurs, and in his inebriated state he feels an overwhelming tidal wave of affection for Courfeyrac. In that moment Enjolras doesn’t matter, all that matters is his best friend who’s always been there for him, who cares enough to comfort him at a party when he’s sad and drunk instead of having fun with their other friends, whose lips seem to be getting closer-

“Dude. What are you doing?”

Grantaire freezes. He realises he’s leaned forwards and is just over an inch away from Courfeyrac’s face.

From his mouth.

He pulls back, quick enough for his head to spin a little. Courfeyrac is still staring at him, wide-eyed. “Um,” he says eloquently. “I don’t really know what that was.”

Courfeyrac’s face falls. His eyes flash with what Grantaire thinks is… disappointment? “I think it’s time to go home, don’t you?” he says. Grantaire nods and Courfeyrac helps him up, holding him upright when Grantaire almost topples over. They say their goodbyes and then walk the short distance to their apartment in extremely awkward silence.

Grantaire is mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. Is he really so desperate for love that he’d kiss his best friend? No, he would never use Courf like that out of jealousy or loneliness. Another explanation voices itself at the back of his head, and Grantaire glances over at Courfeyrac, who is walking along with his eyes fixed on the ground. The light from the streetlamps is hitting his curls so that an angelic halo of light appears around them, and his face is dimly lit so that his cheekbones look even more prominent than usual and his eyes are only just glinting in the dark.

Grantaire already knew that Courfeyrac was handsome. He just never thought he’d describe him as _breathtaking_.

Fuck.

Grantaire goes to bed and hopes that this is all a drunken nightmare.

When he wakes up, early and hungover, Courfeyrac is making breakfast as if nothing had happened. But the feelings are still there. And they might be stronger than they were last night.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
